Age of Edward Contest: Sieg der Liebe
by jezzeria
Summary: It’s nearing the end of World War II, but D-day is not close enough. Bella and Edward are captured, separated, and taken into concentration camps. Will they be able to find one another again, or will fate deal them a different hand? AU AH Rated M


**edited for my wrong terms in German, everything else is still the same**2/8/10

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Sieg der Liebe**

**Your pen name: Jezzeria**

**Type of Edward: WWII Edward-Holocaustward**

It's nearing the end of World War II, but unfortunately D-day is not close enough. Bella and Edward are captured, separated, and taken into concentration camps. Will they be able to find one another again, or will fate deal them a different hand?

Thank you Labbit for fixing my grammar. Thanks ILWA for checking over it also. You guys own me in all the best ways.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns their looks and names, but today I own their souls….

Warning: Tissue advisory. Proceed with caution.

Sieg Der Liebe

February 1941

Bella walked towards me slowly, a sultry smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She stopped just between my legs as she grabbed my tie in her hands, tugging me towards her.

She leaned down to kiss me. The smell of the freshly cut roses wafted from her skin while the scent of the cookies she must have made that afternoon clung to her hair engulfing me like an embrace, making me feel at home once again. Her breathing was labored and I reached my hand up to run my fingers through her hair.

"Welcome home," she whispered, her voice desperate, giving away her need for me.

"I missed you," I admitted freely, burying my face in her neck as her fingers ran through my hair.

I felt her body quiver slightly, and looked up to see tears pooling in her eyes. Before I knew what was happening, her lips had crashed into mine. I stood to reach her better, as she clung to me willing me to never let go.

We moved awkwardly towards our room, our lips never parting. I felt her knees buckle slightly as we hit the bed, and I laid her gently back.

"I love you," I said, pulling her clothes slowly from her body.

I stared in reverence at the perfection before me. Even after six years of marriage, Bella's body never ceased to amaze me. She was everything I ever wanted. She had milky white skin, and long brown hair. Her lips were red and pouty and begged for me to constantly kiss her. What I loved the most were her deep brown eyes. They were large and curious, as if she were trying to see the entire world at once.

Bringing our palms together and entwining our fingers I began to slowly pepper kisses across her body. She sighed into me in contentment, and I was filled with that all too familiar feeling of being home.

Releasing her hands I stood, slowly removing my own clothing as Bella stared up at me in anticipation. My body shook with nerves, every time felt like the first time with Bella.

I exhaled sharply before kissing my way back up Bella's torso to her luscious lips. She moaned into my mouth, feeling my erection against her skin.

My hands roamed her body slowly. I wanted to savor this moment. This could be the last time we'd be able to make love for a while.

Bella must have sensed I felt this way since she wasn't pushing me to be inside of her already. I could tell by her eyes she was trying to savor this moment just as much as I was.

I watched my fingers trace slowly down her neck as I stopped to admire her collar bone. I dragged my fingers slowly down to her breasts, feeling her nipples peak beneath my touch. Unable to resist I gently placed a kiss on the tip of each one, as I looked up at Bella watching her eyes flutter slightly.

Her hands moved up to my head, her fingers weaving in my hair. I smiled as I sucked one of the tips into my mouth. She moaned in appreciation, as my hands continued their journey.

My finger tips lightly grazed her sides as I felt goose bumps form under my finger tips; but before I could get any further Bella stopped me, causing me to look up at her in confusion.

Without a word she pulled me up to her, our lips colliding once again as she re-situated us so that she was now hovering over me. Her hands began to do the same as mine, as she tried to commit every inch of me to memory.

She littered kisses across my chest as my fingers toyed with the back of her neck. Almost as if in slow motion I watched as a single tear fell from her eyes splashing across my skin.

"Edward…," she trailed off, as I pulled her too me feeling my chest tighten.

I tried to push the feeling away. I had promised myself this would be special. This would be something we could both carry with us no matter where we ended up.

I rolled us over again, positioning myself between Bella's legs. Slowly I entered her as she arched her back in appreciation. We moved slowly as we stared into one another's eyes. Her hand reached up to cradle the side of my face and I felt tears began to well in my own eyes now.

Burying my face in her neck, I pushed into her with more need. I was trying to tell her that no matter what she was mine. She pushed back as if letting me know she understood what I was trying to say, and filling the ache in my heart with her own promise that she would always wait for me.

She cried out my name as I felt my own body shudder from release, but it wasn't a blissful occasion like usual as we continued to cling to one another. Neither of us spoke for the longest time but Bella was the one to break the silence.

"I don't want to lose you," she said softly, my thumb running up her cheek to wipe away a tear.

"You are mine. Always. Do you understand me? They can never take that from us," I told her, with more conviction in my voice than I felt.

I held her close to me that night, neither one of us allowing our eyes to close in defeat to the call of sleep as we both tried to prolong the demons that were coming for us.

************************************  
December 1943

The sounds of dogs barking awoke me as I crawled out of what was meant to be my bed. It resembled something of a bunk bed, except without a mattress or blankets and if we were lucky seven or eight of us were shoved into one "bunk". If we weren't lucky there would be more, and oftentimes people were forced to sleep on the floor or standing up. Not that any of us particularly minded - it was one of the highlights of our days.

Images of Bella played in my mind as I trudged towards the open doors with everyone else. My hand ran instinctively over my head, only to be reminded that there was no longer any hair there.

I sighed as I lined up for morning inspection, dreams about Bella always messed me up for the day.

I watched as a bunk member fell to the ground, it was clear the hunger was getting to him as his ribs protruded through the shirt on his back. A guard kicked him, yelling at him to stand up but after a few seconds he was hauled off. I willed my body to remain as strong as it could. I didn't know when this would end, but I was determined to live through this. I had promised Bella I would find her when this was all over.

My mind wandered back to the night we were taken. Bella and I had been walking on eggshells all day, wary about going on with our everyday business. Breakfast was made but barely eaten as we spent as much time as we could touching one another in any way possible.

I read the paper as usual, making my remarks here and there as Bella hmm'd in all the right places. After hours of the charade I finally couldn't do it anymore as I stared at Bella, her eyes clouded with fear and worry.

Part of me wanted to feel bitter that we were tipped off that we were next to be taken. I wanted to hate the person, but at the same time I quietly thanked him. Had he not, I wouldn't have these few precious hours left to memorize every line in her face.

There was always the option to run, but the patrols were so strong now there would be no way we could make it without being captured and tortured, or possibly worse. The risk was not worth taking.

That evening we sat in the living room, hands entwined as we heard their boots thundering on the floor. My heart beat with each foot fall, but I tried to keep a calm face for Bella. She smiled slightly as we stared at one another, conveying our love for the other through the silence.

She tried to hold her smile as the men ripped us from one another, blocking the other from view. I wanted to cry out, wanted to make them stop manhandling her, but both of us remained silent.

We knew fighting would only make things worse. My heart reached out for hers in a way my body could not, as I tried to promise her that I would find her again.

Forced from my memories, I felt the tears welling in my eyes as men started pushing past me, and I hastily began to move with the group. Confusion clouded my mind as I tried to figure out where we were going.

The soldiers shoved us into cattle cars like we had been shuttled in on and I shuddered at the idea of where our destination may be. Everyone around me groaned as we were crowded together, with barely any breathing room. The stench of our bodies permeated the car quickly and I tried to focus on traits of Bella's in an attempt to get my mind off of the smell.

Luckily I was shoved into a corner, and gratefully I rested up against the cold steel wall. The train began to move slowly as everyone around me swayed slightly at the movement. Looking more closely I noticed that every single person had become a skeleton of who they once were.

Their eyes were hollow and sunken into their faces as many stared off at nothing in particular.

Even through the thin material of their clothes you could see their bones protruding throughout their bodies.

Hours passed and the people against the walls tried to trade places with one another to allow everyone a chance to rest. It was difficult since we were all packed in so tight, and some towards the center passed out from the exhaustion of their frail bodies.

The car smelled worse as there was no where to go to the bathroom, and people were just going wherever they could. We all tried to pretend it wasn't happening as we tried to grab any shred of dignity we could find.

The Nazis had taken everything from us: our families, our homes, our lives. Some tried to seek the solace of God, convinced He was merely testing us. Those who had given up all together usually didn't last long. The rest of us were just trying to endure. We didn't want to make sense of the situation, we just wanted to persevere.

Finally the train came to a halt. We waited anxiously for the doors to open, and were relieved when a wave of fresh air hit us. Everyone tried to crowd out at once, and I was thrust forward into the chaos. Yet I didn't fail to note all of those we left behind on the floor, who had found liberation of their own.

The sky was dark with night. The winter skies, usually covered in clouds, looked down on me with clarity as the stars shone with hope. After scanning the sky quickly, I found the star I was looking for and smiled slightly. She was still there. The North Star looked down upon me, like an angel guarding me in the night. I had taken to calling her Bella, my guiding light in this time of darkness.

The guards continued to press us forward, and I looked up to see a sight that was similar to the place we had just left. My breath was visible, and I tried not to let the bone chilling breeze slow down my movements.

Once again we were forced into a building where we were inspected and sorted. I watched some who had been imprisoned around the same time as I guided into another group, and I knew they too would be killed that night.

In the beginning we had all held optimism. We were just going to work camps; we would be able to live relatively like we had before except behind a fence. But once on the other side of the gate we found that this was not the case at all.

Our heads were shaved, numbers tattooed on our bodies - our new identities. We were branded, just like cattle, and treated even worse. It was fair to say that I in fact envied the cattle now.

The rest of us who were not sent into the "to be killed" pile were once again forced to strip off our clothes as we were herded into a shower. The water was boiling hot, and the contrast of the heat after the cold made me feel as if my body were on fire. Others around me cried out from the pain, but just as quickly as the water had been turned on it was turned off again as new uniforms were thrown at us to be put on.

"Bewegt euch!" the officers yelled at us as they prodded us to move faster.

We scuttled as quickly as we could to find ourselves in front of bunks full of curious eyes.

People began to move about, trying to find somewhere against the wall or on the floor to get some rest. A few people gave up their spaces to those who weren't looking so well. Sighing, I settled myself against the wall close to the door, thankful for my dreams of Bella.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
We were there for only a few days when the clouds filled the sky completely and snow began to fall. The cold stuck to our uncovered feet, making it harder and harder for us to carry out our daily tasks set before us.

Walking to line up my toe must have stubbed something, even though I hadn't felt it due to the numbness in my feet. As I fell to the ground I felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. I waited for the sickly sound of my fragile skeleton breaking at every bend, but instead listened to the slight thump of my body as it hit the cushiony snow.

"Steh auf!"

The soldiers began yelling at me as I tried to will my body to move. My heart thundered in my chest, as panic began to set in, my limbs refusing to budge.

I closed my eyes in an act of defeat, I heard footsteps around me and I knew they were coming to take me away. Bella's smile flashed in my mind causing my eyes to flash open as I felt hands encircling my wrists.

"No!" I tried to scream out; I wanted them to know I was alright. I could get up. I could go on.

But instead a gurgling sound emitted from my throat as I was dragged towards my doom.

I hung my head in shame, defeat setting in. I didn't want to see where I was being taken. I had promised Bella I would stick it out and I had let her down.

The soldier dragging me dropped my arms as he dusted himself off. I looked up at him, feeling the cold burn into my chest as I lay in the deep snow.

"Can you get up?" he asked lighting a cigarette, and I willed my arms to move. Maybe he would give me a second chance seeing that I had the will to stand. I didn't even bother to brush myself off as I stood as straight as I could, holding my breath in anticipation. Maybe this soldier wouldn't be as bad as the others.

"Time for a shower," he said, leading me into a room. I followed him in confusion. Shower again? We were only showered when we first showed up at either camp we had been at now.

Why would they give me another shower?

I entered the room to find it filled with various others, and was surprised to even find women huddled around the room. My heart stopped as someone turned towards me, large brown eyes staring back at me from a sunken sullen face.

"Bella," I whispered, and her eyes lit up. Before I could say anything else the officers were shouting at us to strip and we hastily did, leaving our clothes on the benches.

Once our clothes were off I was able to fully assess Bella's form now my heart dropping at what I saw. Her bones protruded from her back, she looked like a skeleton. I cringed wondering if she saw the same thing when she looked at me.

I reached out to her as we were shuffled into the shower together, wrapping her tiny form in my arms. The familiar sense of being at home hit me and I smiled fully as I snuck a kiss on the top of her head.

"You look gorgeous," I told her with honesty, as I heard her sigh into me.

"And you are still the most handsome man," she replied, smiling up at me.

It wasn't until we were in the shower room that we realized something wasn't right. The soldier closed the door behind us, as I looked at him through the glass, confusion etched on my face.

"Bringt alle um," another soldier yelled behind him.

My heart stopped in my chest at the command. The soldier in front of me lifted a gas mask over his face, and despite the thick door I could've sworn I heard him whisper, "Vergib mir." _Forgive me_.

I clutched Bella tighter to me as she turned to face me. I looked longingly into those gorgeous brown eyes as I kissed her deeply.

"Ich liebe dich," I told her, as she whispered her love back to me before our lips collided again.

I could hear the sound of something clattering around us, but I tried to stay focused on the girl in front of me. I thought of the way her hair smelled, the last time we were together: The sound of her laugh as we played: The look on her face as she walked towards me on our wedding day:

Any memory of us, I tried to grab hold of as I listened to the others around me clawing at the door and walls trying to fight their way out.

I felt her weaken in my arms as her lips slid from mine, but I continued to hold her up.

My words echoed in my mind as I clutched her drooping form, "You are mine. Always. Do you understand me? They can never take that from us."

"Ich liebe dich," I whispered one last time as my thoughts of Bella began to grow clouded….

* * *

I think I got all the German right, if not let me know.

Sieg der liebe-Victory of love

Bewegt euch-move

Steh auf-up

Bringt alle um- Kill them all

Vergib mir-forgive me

Ich liebe dich-I love you

Reviews help me know what I did right, and what I did wrong.


End file.
